Recent compact configurations of information technology devices have allowed users to carry an information technology device. Environment in which information technology devices can be connected with each other from anywhere to anywhere is becoming reality.
On the negative side, occurrence of information leakage via an information technology device taken out of a company, which is disadvantageous, is becoming pronounced. Accordingly, companies are placing importance on establishing a management system for securing and maintaining information security.
For instance, an image forming apparatus that controls image output by determining whether to allow image data received from a terminal device to be output based on data added to the image data, thereby protecting data security on a network is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-043058.
However, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-043058 is disadvantageous in that it requires a user who handles the image data with the terminal device to add in advance the data for use in image output control to the image data as required, which places a burden on the user.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides an image forming apparatus that controls contents and output of image data without involving operation performed by a user to thereby prevent information leakage without placing a burden on the user or an administrator and an information processing system.